


Mukhar - Atrevido

by Amandaknabben



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Cavaleiros do Zodiaco, Cdz, Lemon, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 15:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13814271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amandaknabben/pseuds/Amandaknabben
Summary: Decidido a elevar seu cosmo, Shaka encontra-se a dias em profundo estado transe, buscando sua iluminação divina. Incomodado, um certo cavaleiro atrevido vai visita-lo e lembra-lo de que ainda é humano.Uma One Shot curtinha feita com muito amor e carinho de presente para minha amiga Juliana





	Mukhar - Atrevido

 

Virgem meditava tranquilamente em sua lótus naquele fim de tarde. Em concentração total nada lhe passava despercebido, já que se tonava um com o cosmos. Talvez por isso sentiu a presença dele assim que seus pés delicados adentraram o templo de virgem. Seus passos eram silenciosos, calmos e suaves. Ele não havia pedido permissão para entrar, sabia que não receberia, afinal o guardião do sexto templo estava em reclusão absoluta. Mesmo assim ele continuava a se aproximar, passo a passo, com seu cosmo quente, amável e tranquilo. No belo rosto adornado pelos fios lavanda, era possível ver um sorriso travesso, de quem sabia que fazia uma traquinagem. Sabia que estava sendo observado, sabia que sua presença já fora detectada, que o guardião da sexta casa mesmo em profunda meditação enxergava cada gesto seu e isso o agradava.

Mu seguia cantarolando pelos corredores uma canção antiga, dos tempos de infância, quando ainda fugia do treinamento para brincar no balanço. Seguia tranquilo, pois sabia que Shaka deveria estar meditando no quarto dos fundos, em seus aposentos privados. Era sempre assim quando sumia por dias. Virgem lhe dizia que precisava treinar, que estava se deixando levar demais, e que não podia relaxar tanto assim de sua missão. Depois desaparecia e se enfiava em seu templo por dias, incomunicável, apenas meditando sem se levantar nem para comer ou dormir. Não que precisasse, o indiano era capaz de permanecer meses em transe sem seu corpo sofrer dano algum. Um feito admirável, mas também um tanto irritante, na opinião de certo ariano. Desse modo, logo que encontrou o que procurava, um sorriso enorme foi estampado no pálido rosto de Mu.

Lá estava seu alvo, o motivo de ter subido as escadarias: Shaka de Virgem, lindo, impecável, flutuando alguns centímetros acima das almofadas em sua lótus, imponente e aparentemente, ignorando totalmente o mundo ao seu redor. O que era um grande engano, pois o virginiano mesmo de olhos fechados tinha sua total atenção voltada para o “invasor” a sua frente.

E para a satisfação pessoal, era exatamente com isso que Mu contava.

De forma lenta e traquinas, como uma raposa, o lemuriano se aproximou do outro, tirou os sapatos, escalou atrevidamente a lótus, contornou Shaka e se sentou atrás dele, jogando todo seu peso nas costas do loiro.  
Passou os braços pela cintura dele, apertando com delicadeza o tecido laranja da túnica budista, enquanto acomodava o rosto dobre a pele exposta de um dos ombros.

— Sinto sua falta... Fico com saudade sabia? Não pode ficar aqui tanto tempo sem me ver.

Mu sussurrou manhoso ao pé do ouvido daquele loiro teimoso, enfiando o nariz entre os fios compridos e deixando seu hálito quente se chocar com a pele do pescoço branquinho. Como esperado não ouve resposta, Shaka permanecia estático, como se dissesse com seu silencio: “Vá embora, estou meditando e você me atrapalhando”.

Mas Mu o conhecia como ninguém mais, por isso sorriu e voltou a apoiar a cabeça em seu ombro, notando a pele da nuca dele se arrepiar com sua respiração. Essas reações involuntárias, o poderoso cavaleiro de Virgem não era capaz de controlar ou esconder.

O Ariano por sua vez, ficou quieto por algum tempo, mas não mais do que cinco minutos depois já novamente enfiava o rosto na curva do pescoço dele, roçando seus lábios pela sua pele e aspirando-lhe o aroma delicioso dos cabelos.

— Estou entediado Shaka...

Dizia enquanto distribuía pequenos beijos na nuca do outro, provando o sabor de sua pele. As mãos atrevidas de Áries já haviam se embrenhado pela lateral do tecido laranja e agora acariciavam delicadamente o abdome magro mas bem torneado do homem a sua frente que teimava em lhe ignorar.

Shaka não movia um músculo, ao contrário, intensificava ainda mais sua concentração, colocando todo seu empenho em ignorar seu corpo material e se voltar apenas a seu plano astral. Buda só podia estar testando-o, pois era muito difícil se manter em transe, enquanto um ariano teimoso lhe beijava o pescoço, arranhava sua barriga e faziam seu corpo reagir contra sua própria vontade, causando arrepios e calafrios.

Percebendo o estado de Shaka, Mu então se levantou com um sorriso ainda mais travesso, contornou novamente o indiano e parou agora a sua frente. Por alguns segundos ficou olhando estático para o homem em transe a sua frente. Áries contemplava toda a beleza e mistério de Shaka, poderia se perder dias apenas o admirando e não se cansaria.

Virgem, por sua vez, podia também finalmente olhar par Mu, mesmo que por traz das pálpebras fechadas. Era lindo, exótico e igualmente encantador. Percebendo que ele não mais o tocava, agradeceu a buda, pois o ariano parecia ter entendido o recado e finalmente desistido. Mu não deveria ficar fazendo isso consigo, pensava enquanto olhava o lemuriano a sua frente, estava em profundo treinamento meditativo e ele ali lhe provocando, atazanando seu juízo.

 Mas para completo desespero de Shaka, Mu se moveu novamente, exibindo um sorriso para lá de mal intencionado, enquanto se aproximava uma vez mais. O indiano poderia enganar a todos, mas não a Mu. O lemuriano sentia os olhos fechados de virgem voltados para si, via a aura dele perturbada, irradiando calor, sabia que tinha a total atenção do cavaleiro a sua frente, mesmo que Shaka tentasse demonstrar indiferença.

Por isso mesmo, de modo atrevido Áries se aproximou, passou as pernas ao redor da cintura do outro, abraçou seu pescoço e sentou de modo provocante em seu colo, encaixando-se de maneira quase obsceno entre as pernas de Shaka.

Lascivo, Mu começou a acariciar o rosto de virgem com os lábios, enquanto fazia caricias em sua nuca. A voz saiu rouca de sua garganta, e muito baixa. Um sussurro apenas, um pedido de aparente inocência como fazia em sua infância.

— Brinca comigo...

Ditou languidamente sorrindo, pois muito diferente de quando era jovem, dessa vez as palavras vinham carregadas de uma malícia ímpar.

— Não adianta me ignorar! Brinca, brinca comigo! Sabe que não vou embora enquanto não ...”brincarmos...” – dizia risonho aos sussurros, enquanto empurrava os quadris para baixo, em um rebolado suave.

Eram assim desde crianças, Shaka meditando e Mu implorando para irem ao escorrega, ou quem sabe empinarem pipas. Mas o tempo passou e brincadeiras infantis estavam muito longe de serem o atual desejo do lemuriano e pelo visto também o do indiano, pois logo abaixo de si, podia sentir todo o desejo de Shaka, firme, lhe tocando as nádegas.

— Hmm ...Você também quer, eu sinto! Brinca comigo, Shaka.

Mu repetiu o pedido, agora com a boca a centímetros da do outro, olhando-o nos olhos, mesmo que fechados enquanto o provocava ainda mais, esfregando-se em Shaka.

— Eu deveria te expulsar daqui cavaleiro de Áries.

A voz de Shaka saiu baixa e rouca. Seus olhos muito azuis agora encaravam severamente os olhos verdes a sua frente, enquanto suas mãos agarravam firmemente a cintura de Mu, que sorria, sentindo-se ser pressionado para baixo, pois podia sentir ainda mais a firme excitação de Shaka. Adorava quando conseguia tirar Virgem do sério.

— Hmm... É mesmo? Se não me quisesse aqui teria me expulsado assim que coloquei os pés no seu pátio. Nem me deixaria entrar. – respondeu o lemuriano provocando ainda mais o virginiano, ao empurrar com mais força seu quadril contra o dele. – Desculpa ter atrapalhado sua meditação.

Apesar de suas palavras, Mu não convenceu Shaka de seu arrependimento, pois exibia um sorriso malicioso.

— Pois agora será punido... – Virgem disse firme começando um ataque imediato á pele alva e sedosa do pescoço do ariano em seu colo.

— Hmm finalmente, não aguentava mais esperar você desistir de fingir que me ignorava – Mu riu, e mordendo os lábios encarou Shaka nos olhos enquanto segurava seu rosto com ambas as mãos. – Mal posso esperar para ser punido...

Não ouve resposta pois as bocas se encontraram em seguida para um beijo afoito e lascivo. A brincadeira de criança fora esquecida, para dar lugar a desejo dos corações apaixonados, entregando-se um ao outro de maneira sôfrega.

Horas mais tarde, um lemuriano satisfeito e corado repousava suave no peito do indiano, quase dormindo. Exibia ainda, o mesmo sorriso vitorioso e travesso de quando invadiu o templo alheio e atacou seu morador. Agora sonolento, fazia pequenos círculos com a ponta dos dedos sobre a pele do abdome de Shaka, em uma caricia singela.

— Você é uma peste sabia? Minha verdadeira perdição. Eu estava realmente em meditação profunda Mu. – Shaka dizia de olhos fechados, com um suspiro cansado enquanto acariciava os longos fios lavanda do homem deitado sobre si.

— Eu sei, mas eu já lhe disse, estava com saudades. – Mu respondeu somente.

— O que eu faço com você? Não pode fazer esse tipo de coisa Mu. Invadiu meu templo e profanou a minha lótus... Buda! Não acredito que fizemos nela.

— Eu sei... Desculpe-me. – O ariano falava com falso arrependimento – Vou me comportar melhor, só não fique mais tanto tempo sem me ver. Eu me sinto sozinho. – falou manhoso o ariano, levantando a cabeça para poder olhar para o amado.

— Esta bem, já está desculpado – Shaka disse com um suspiro derrotado, jamais resistiria ao seu amado lemuriano.  – Mas vai me prometer que não vai mais fazer isso, principalmente me agarrar no meu altar.

— Eu prometo! – Mu disse já voltando a se aninhar no corpo de Shaka.

Ambos sabiam que aquela promessa não seria jamais cumprida. Mu não se arrependia do que havia feito, e Shaka sabia disso. Era só ele resolver meditar um pouco mais, que lá estaria o ariano mais uma vez invadindo seu templo, sua lótus, sua vida e seu coração. Mas talvez era exatamente por isso que Shaka o amava tanto. Por ser aquele carneiro atrevido e atentado que lhe mostrava diariamente que ele, Shaka, não passava de um homem apaixonado.

 

 


End file.
